


All's Fair in Keep-away and Sleeping Girlfriends

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, silly nonsense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Usually the couple of inches of height Erin has on her is inconsequential... and then other times it's annoying as hell.
or
Erin took a sleepy photo of Abby and is now holding the phone out of reach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> The prompt for this one was 'tol and smol' -- which honestly only fits Patty ships, but OH WELL. A prompt is a prompt :P
> 
> Also this is cheesy as hell and I apologize for that lol

"Erin!" Abby lunged for her arm, but Erin twisted away from her. "Just give it here!"

"No, I want to keep it." (Abby managed to grasp her wrist, so Erin transferred her phone to her other hand.) "Stop!"

"What are y'all doing?" came a voice behind them. Abby looked over her shoulder to see Patty now standing by the table where Holtz was still focused on her latest, unnamed gadget.

"I fell asleep," Abby shot a glare to Erin, " _for a moment_ at my desk and Erin took a picture on her phone. _Like a jerk._ "

"No," Erin held up her index finger. "Like someone who wanted to capture the image of her sleeping girlfriend looking completely adorable."

Bullshit.

"Aww," Patty chuckled. "Abby, you fell asleep?"

Erin grinned at Patty -- _like a jerk_ \-- and nodded. "She looked so cute."

Abby lunged forward again. "Give me the phone!"

"Stop!" Erin tried to turtle around the phone, but Abby had her arm held. "You're not deleting it."

Ugh, Erin had just long enough arms that Abby couldn't reach the phone. She tried to step around her, but Erin just stepped with her to maintain her advantage. Goddammit--

"Holtzmann!" Holtz was nearly the same height as Erin plus she was wiry. Erin wouldn't be able to keep the phone away from both of them.

She glanced back towards the prototype table and was pleased to see Holtz had shifted her blinking gaze from her work to Abby.

"Get Erin's phone," she ordered.

"Yeah, sure." Holtz stood up from her stool, but a step later, she squeaked as Patty plucked her up and dragged her back.

"Oh, no you don't, Holtzy."

Nuts, there went that plan.

"Thank you, Patty," Erin said.

Patty nodded while keeping her hold on Holtzmann (who, by the way, did not look like she was trying very hard to get away). "Us talls gotta stick together."

"For the love of... she's not even that tall!" Abby tried to prove it by leaning around Erin to grab the phone, but her efforts failed. Three months of ducking and chasing ghosts had apparently improved Erin's keep-away skills.

"Hey, I want that picture, though," Patty said.

"Oh, yeah." Erin suddenly straightened to type on her phone. "Here, I'm sending it to you."

What the--! "You are not!" She reached for the phone again, but Erin only frowned as her arms were jostled while she composed the text. "Erin!"

Abby huffed. This called for dirtier tactics. She dropped her hands down to Erin's ribs... and tickled her.

Erin squealed and squirmed in place. Abby didn't let up until the phone got involuntarily spun into her reach. She swiped it from Erin's grip and released her. "Ha!"

"Too late, it's already sent," Erin said as she straightened back up. Abby ignored this and flipped open Erin's photo gallery. The image of her slumped over her desk asleep opened first. Abby pulled a face.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Aww, look at your hair," Patty said from over where she and presumably Holtzmann were now looking at Erin's text.

"I look like a buffoon."

Erin moved to stand in front of her. "No, you don't. You look cute. That's why I took it."

Abby rolled her eyes. When Erin held her hand out for the phone, Abby pulled the phone back away from her.

"Oh, you're not getting this back."

"What?" Erin's eyes widened. "No, you can't delete it. I want it." She reached for the phone and Abby twisted her hand back around in front of her. "Abby!" Erin laughed. "You know, Patty already has a copy now."

"Yes, I do," Patty said, still with Holtz by the prototype table. "And it looks great next to all my sleeping Holtzy pictures."

"Where? Let me see," Holtzmann said.

Abby was still intent on moving the phone up and down, back and forth, so Erin couldn't grab it back. This tactic only worked for a moment longer before Erin's hand caught hold of the phone. Then, it became a tug-of-war struggle.

"Oh my gosh, just stop pulling," Erin said, laughing again.

"Stop taking pictures of me when I'm asleep." Abby leaned her weight back over the table behind them, but that just pulled Erin with her. Erin got a suspicious grin on her face. Uh oh.

Her intentions became obvious when she ducked her head down and began kissing the side of Abby's neck. Abby sucked in a breath and steeled herself.

"That's not going to work." She focused on tightening her fist around the phone instead of the wet, open-mouthed kisses Erin was currently placing against her skin. Though, they were very... very... distracting.... .... Right, phone. Tight grip, keep a tight grip on it.

Somehow, Abby forgot ears existed on the side of the head and would therefore be in play if Erin was kissing along her neck. So she was caught entirely off guard when Erin brought her lips up and sucked on the bottom of her earlobe. Abby's brain stuttered and her grip on the phone momentarily loosened enough for Erin to pull it free. Nuts.

Erin pulled back with her now-recovered cell phone and a self-satisfied hum. "I got a cute picture of my sleeping girlfriend _and_ managed to distract her with kisses."

She just looked so damn playful and _pleased_ \-- with both herself and that this situation even existed at all. It made Abby's heart clench with an intense wave of fondness.

"Come here." She tugged Erin down again, but the unexpected pull made her stumble. Abby braced her hand against the table to support them. They both laughed against each other's lips as they moved in to kiss.

"Nnnnggg Abby!" a shout interrupted them. They both stopped and looked over.

Holtz stood with her arms stretched out to them looking very alarmed. "Don't. Move. Your hand. It's right next to an unfinished proton grenade which is highly unstable right now. One wrong twitch and it'll go off."

Abby blinked.

"What?!" both she and Erin shouted.

Holtz winced. Then, held up a finger. "I'll fix it."

God, this was why Erin shouldn't take compromising pictures of her when she was asleep. _Yeesh._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
